Jason's Dream
by Thil
Summary: Jason has a V-induced sexy dream about Eric. Elaborates on 07x02. Rated M.


Jason's Dream

All Jason kept thinking over and over when he followed Eric Northman to his hotel room was: Fuck, what, the fuck am I doing? It was just like Eric to run away to some fucking European country where Jason felt like a total idiot. Probably was one, too, the way he behaved lately. What was he thinking, following him here? But to turn around and go back home now would be chickening out, and he wasn't going to chicken out like a baby. He was going to go get what he came here for.

Eric was standing at the window when he entered the room.

„You found me." He didn't sound surprised at all.

„You didn't make it easy," Jason said nervously.

„I know I didn't. I needed space. To think."

„How's that working out for you?"

The sarcastic note in Jason's voice didn't go unnoticed. Eric turned around to him.

„Still thinking."

His open shirt let Jason have glimpse of Eric's chiseled chest. He felt a certain warmth coiling in his belly. He was slightly embarassed at his reaction but still couldn't look away. Eric went to the bar and started to mix a drink.

„Yeah, me too." He followed Eric. „In fact I can't escape a single fucking thought, space or no space."

„Why did you come here, Jason?"

„I came because I knew you'd ask that fucking question. I must have been crazy, thinking there was something in it between us. That you'd play the whole Lone Rider, I'm an island, I don't need shit from anybody thing that you do. I came because I fucking knew you'd do it. But if it was true, you wouldn't have to get that far away from me to think."

Eric shook the mixer while Jason stared at him and then closed his eyes. Fuck, now he had done it. He'd told Eric and there was no going back now. What the hell was he doing?

„So what about …" Eric threw a lemon zest into the drink which he handed to Jason „... Violet?"

Jason gulped it down nervously, never breaking eye contact.

„I'm crazy about her", Jason confessed.

Eric had had a thousand years to perfect his acting skills but there might have been a hint of disappointment in his expression. He let out the tiniest „hm!" and walked away from Jason.

No, not this shit again!, Jason thought, and went after him, not knowing exactly what it was that was going to do. But he wasn't going to let Eric get away from him, not this time. He put his hands on those broad shoulders and gave the vampire an angry shove. That got his attention allright.

Jason decided he might as well get all the cards out on the table.

„But I can't get you out of my head."

Eric just stared at him with an inscrutable expression.

„You probably get that a lot, don't you."

„For a thousand years," Eric drawled. „Only twice have I felt it in return."

Jason shrugged out of his leather jacket and threw it on the ground with emphasis. He was going all in. He stepped close to the tall and stunning vampire, opened his belt-buckle and whipped the whole thing off. Eric might decide to kill him now, but he didn't care. He flew the whole way over here to get want he desired and if he wasn't going to get it, he might as well be dead. His mouth went dry with his own audacity.

With light speed, Eric put his hand around his throat and before Jason knew it, he found himself in an arm chair. He let out a surprised gasp. Looking up, he could see Eric's unguarded slightly drooping gaze, which told him that we was going to get what he wanted after all. Eric took off his shirt. Well, alright then. No more playing games. Eric made for the bed but Jason didn't wait, ripped off his own shirt and jumped him from behind. The both fell on the soft mattress, breathing heavily. He had dreamt many times of how it would feel to be able to touch that gorgeous body, and Jason was now half lying on Eric. Inhaling his scent deeply, Jason kissed that vulnerable spot where his neck met his ears. He pressed his erection against him and Eric arched into his caresses and moaned. Shit, this was really happening, he was … All thoughts went out of Jasons head when Eric turned slightly and kissed him. It send a shivering jolt of raw arousal right down his spine. Fuck, that felt so good, he need to have more of that right now. He let Eric turn around to him and went for his lips again.

But Eric let his hand glide his naked chest first. From this gesture was to be inferred, calm down, we've got all night. Jason gasped at the touch. And then Eric kissed him again, and he welcomed his cool, pleasant tongue into his mouth. Eric stroked his chest with slow, deliberate movements that went a bit lower every time. Eric kissed his neck and licked where he felt Jason's pulse pumping. Jason had had his blood and it was calling out to him. Jason was rock hard now and longed for his pants to be elsewhere. They were already wet with precum. Eric trailed kisses down his chest and abs and did him the favor of freeing his cock from its confinement. Eric gave him a blazing hot look before he gripped Jason's hips and took him in his mouth.

Jason gasped at the sensation. Eric began a cycle of just the right amount of sucking and licking. The thought of Eric Northman giving head to him was almost enough to send Jason over the edge already. He intended to enjoy every second of it while it lasted. He moaned loudly and gripped Eric's head and shoulders to steady himself. Fuck, but he didn't want to come like this, not yet. He pulled Eric away, not too gently. Eric's mouth stood slightly open and was very wet. Jason kissed him again and fumbled with Eric's pants. He took them off in a blur and Jason gazed at his sizable erection. He spat in his hand and worked on Eric until he moaned and trembled. He leaned into him until they sank down in the bed and he was on top of Eric. Jason's cock was already slick as fuck and rubbed against Eric's. They were both panting with excitement. Jason avoided looking at his face, because another look into those half-lidded blue eyes would set him off for sure. Jason sucked on Eric's nipple while he let a wet finger slip into his ass. Eric pressed into his touch, which encouraged him to add two more fingers. Eric growled, which was the sexiest sound that Jason had ever heard. He withdrew his fingers and got on his knees.

„Turn around, I want to fuck you," he ordered. Eric's reactions told him that in these circumstances he clearly didn't mind taking orders from him. He was looking at Eric's brawny back and a tight ass. Jason spat in his hand again until his cock was dripping wet and then inserted himself into Eric. „Fuuuck", Jason moaned, as the vampire moved to meet him and he found himself buried balls-deep in Northman. Eric panted like he wanted it real bad, so Jason slammed into him once. That elicited a sound from the vampire he had never heard before, more on the pleasure than pain side, so Jason didn't hold back and started to fuck his brains out. Every thrust built to his orgasm, which he already felt coming on, so he started to jerk Eric off with him, matching his movements. Finally, Eric looked at him sideways, with an „oh" forming on his lips, and looking into those blue eyes which had seen so many things but still wanted him to be inside him breached the dam: With a shout, Jason came so hard that it almost hurt. He felt Eric spending himself in his hand and he gripped his cock tight.

With a jolt, Jason woke up. He had fallen asleep … in church! He hoped God couldn't read thoughts like Sookie could.


End file.
